


TTBIL -To The Boy I Love

by Kimll



Series: The Fortunate Series of Living [2]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Deaf Bakugou Katsuki, Kirishima Eijirou Needs a Hug, PAIN ALL I KNOW IS PAIN, Pining Kirishima Eijirou, kiribaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimll/pseuds/Kimll
Summary: It hurts knowing the guy you like doesn't understand feelings and the importance of them.OrKiri falls for Deaf!BakugouBakugou doesn't know Kirishima feelings existSo Kiri writes poems about him
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Series: The Fortunate Series of Living [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170956
Kudos: 9





	TTBIL -To The Boy I Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brigreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigreenie/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving someone sucks.

It's been a rough day.

Watching Bakugou disregard another confession sent his way. 

How is Eijirou going to confess when Katsuki ignores a confession? 

Eijirou is going to try and ignore how cute Katsuki looks with his Red Riot Hearing Aids that he gifted Katsuki. Eiji is going to try and ignore how adorable Katsuki looks when he eats his spicy curry. Eijirou is going to try and ignore how soft Katsuki looks when he sits under a tree and the way leaves fall onto his head making Katsuki look gentle. He is going to try his hardest to ignore how cute Katsuki is when he tries to teach him Sign Language. 

Eijirou is going to try

it didn't fucking work. 

Eijirou is now stuck in his room writing a confession poem to Katsuki that he knows Katsuki will never receive….or does he?

Dear Bakugou Katsuki,

I know you will never read this but I need to let out these overwhelming emotions every time I see you.

Roses are red,  
Explosions are cute,  
Flowers are handsome,  
And so are you. 

Orchids are white,  
Ghost ones are really rare,  
My crush's hair is blonde,  
And so is yours 

Love grows,  
With tints of red  
Cheeks are tanned,  
And the sun blessed you. 

Sunflowers reach,  
High to the skies,  
Corpuscles are red,  
And so are your eyes. 

Your personality is strong,  
But your traits are gentle  
UA is safe,  
And so are your arms. 

Daisies are pretty,  
So is your small smirk  
Lights are illuminating,  
And so is your smile. 

A waterfall is beautiful,  
Just like you.  
You are out of my league  
While I watch from afar 

Knowing I don't have a chance  
Hurts when I want you  
Seeing you get happy  
Makes me flutter

it sucks being in love with your best friend. 

it sucks even more when you know they will never look at you the way you want them too.


End file.
